Ancient Connections
by asuka-2004
Summary: Anzu's lust for the revenge of her fathers death in ancient times rises in her present life. Will a love from her past and now her future change her fate? or will she be lost to the depths forever. R
1. Heart Ache

Ancient Connections

****

**_Chapter 1_**

****

**_Heart Ache_**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters, but I do own this story line **_(dances)_** oh well, on with the story.

"Come now Anzu, it's time for you to rise and greet the day," a thin woman said as she peaked around the doorway. She laughed as she saw two little feet squirming from underneath the bed cloth; she shook her head and tiptoed to the bedside and lent in very close to the covers which hid the small child. Her hands reached down and began to tickle the small child into a wakened state.

"Mama, please stop I am awake now, please…. Hahahahah… I submit!" came a small squeaking voice from under the cloth.

"Good, now it is time for you to rise and get cleaned up, you have many chores today." Said the thin woman.

"But mama," Anzu said as she lifted to covers from her face, "do I have to, papa promised me we would go and see the arrival of the prince from his journey." Anzu had been looking forward to this day for weeks now; and it showed in her sorrowful eyes.

"I hate it when you give me that look," Anzu's mother said, "you know I can't resist it, fine you may go but on one condition!"

"Anything!" Anzu said, her velvet brown eyes shinning with glee.

"You must stay out of sight and watch out for your father," Anzu's mother said, and Anzu agree as she ran to greet her father.

As she ran through the streets she ran into two of her closest friends, J and Honda.

"And where are you running off to young lady?" J asked as he blocked her path.

"Do not treat me like I am a child J, I am only three years younger than you!" Anzu said stomping her foot and huffing at him with a pout.

"Well you sure do act like a child," Honda laughed.

"And you two do not?" Anzu said a smirk ever present on her face, the two young boys were at a loss for words asnd didn't notice that the young girl had slipped between them and run off.

"She's learning fast from us," Honda said laughing.

"Yeah, maybe a little too fast," J grumbled at being out witted by someone younger than him.

"Papa!" Anzu yelled as she ran form the crowd. A tall thin man turned towards the sound and smiled widely as he recognized his beloved daughter Anzu running towards him.

"So you're mother got you to rise early enough this morning to see the young prince's return." He said laughing.

"Well not exactly, mama wanted me to rise early so I could do chores, she almost forgot about me watching the prince's return." Anzu said pouting.

Her father sighed, "Anzu, your mother is under a lot of pressure lately, the pharaoh wants twice as much fine cloth as she can produce, she has to recruit helpers from the village and pay them wages she can not afford."

Anzu felt her heart sink, how could someone so well loved be so cruel and uncaring; she wanted to know and she wanted to know now.

Before her father could stop her Anzu found herself pushing her way through the crowds to the street where the pharaoh, his queen and their son were making their way to the palace. She stepped out from the crowd and stood right in front of the carriage that was taking the royal family to the palace.

"What is the hold up driver?" The pharaoh asked.

"There is a small girl on the road my pharaoh," said the driver.

"Just ignore her and keep going." The pharaoh said waving a hand in the air to dismiss it.

Anzu felt her heart sink; her beloved pharaoh was going to let her be trampled by his very own carriage.

Anzu heard a cry from the crowd and found herself being flung out of the way, she fell to the ground and hit it hard; bruising her cheek and ribs. Her vision was blurry and her mind was dazed, but she could still hear the screams of horror around her. She shook her head to clear her vision and looked to where she had been standing. There, in the middle of the hot desert road was a limp and lifeless bundle of cloth. Anzu felt her heart race as she jumped to her feet and ran to the fallen man; her heart was screaming 'don't let it be papa, oh Ra please don't let it be papa!'. But as she turned the limp, lifeless vessel over her heart stopped completely, for lying in her arms was her father. Her mind raced and her pulse quickened, nothing made any sense to her, the only thing she knew was that someone had taken her father away from her and she knew exactly who that was; her beloved pharaoh.

Her heart and mind were in conflict, her heart was telling her to seek revenge; but her mind was telling her to be calm and seek peace for her father. In those short few moments she had gained so much wisdom in the ways of life; and those were the ways of pain and suffering. The only thing she could do was let out a blood curdling scream, filled with so much hurt and pain that the two young men in the pharaoh's carriage turned to look into the beautiful brown eyes of the young girl, they looked straight into the eyes of pain.

I know it's short, this is going to be my first attempt at a Fanfic set in both present and past, the first 8 chapters or so are going to be set in ancient Egypt, while the remaining 12 or so chapters will be set in modern domino city. All up this will be at least 20 chapters long I hope **_(crosses fingers)_** and I hope you like it.

Till next time Toodles

Asuka2004


	2. Enter The Puppeteer

Ancient Connections

****

**_Chapter 2_**

****

**_Enter The Puppeteer_**

****

****

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it again! You can't make me! I won't!

Her mind raced as she watched her fathers' killer drive away without a second thought. Anzu wanted blood, and no matter what stood in her way she would have revenge.

She stood and shouted to the back of the pharaoh, "You will pay for what you have done! I will take your life with my own hands like you took my fathers!"

How was she to know that those words were going to complete her and destroy her very soul. A young boy was watching the whole scene take place from a nearby roof top and grinned.

"She's just what we need!" he said.

"I agree, now go!" replied a strange voice from nowhere.

The street regained its hustle and bustle not giving Anzu's father another thought. She wept as she saw feet walking past as if nothing had happened and she didn't exist. But when she looked again, a small pair of feet stood in front of her and she gasped in surprise. She looked up and saw the face of a boy about her age, with light blonde hair grinning down at her.

"Hi!" he simply said and reached out his hand to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she shrunk back in fear of the strange person in front of her.

Anzu had been told at a young age not to trust anyone, strangers could not be trusted, they could lie to you, steal from you or even worse, hand your soul to the gods when it wasn't time for judgment.

"My name is Marik, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name?" he asked as he bent down and grabbed her hand. As he stood he pulled her with him and led her through the streets of the city.

"M… my name i… is A… Anzu," she replied with a squeak, still slightly afraid.

"Where are we going?" Anzu asked as they came to a small building in one of the back streets.

"Home," he said with a smile and led her inside.

They sat on a bed made of a course material, something like a Hessian bag filled with straw and talked for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly Marik became serious, "you want revenge don't you?" he asked.

Anzu looked at him in surprise, "yes, but what brought this on?" she asked, she had gotten used to him very quickly, as if she had known him her whole life.

"Anzu, come here," he said from the window.

Anzu stood and began to walk towards him, but lost her footing and felt towards Marik. She was caught before any real damage could be done and blushed at her clumsiness. She looked up and froze, for as she looked out of the window she saw the pharaoh's palace and the pharaoh himself standing on a balcony. The hatred she was building up inside her cam screaming to the surface.

"Tell me," she whispered; her face in shadow.

"What?" Marik asked, knowing full well what she had said.

"Tell me! Tell me how to get revenge!" She screamed as she yanked on Marik's collar.

"Good," he said, "now listen carefully and don't take your eyes off mine."

She complied, and when she did her eyes grew wide with fear; for what she saw was the tortured souls of the damned and what could only be known as hell itself.

"Now Anzu, the Pharaoh has taken from you hasn't he? He has taken what is precious to you; he has taken the very light from your world hasn't he?" Marik asked.

"Yes," was Anzu's zombie-like remark.

"You must repay him don't you? The only way to stop this evil Pharaoh is to kill him and every last person who can claim the throne! Now what are you going to do Anzu?" he asked, playing with her chocolate brown hair.

"I am going to kill the pharaoh and his family!" she said in a blood thirsty tone that even made Marik shiver.

As he looked at her, an evil smirk made it's way over his mouth.

"What are you grinning about!" Anzu spat.

This only made Marik's grin grow wider, "Nothing," he simply said as he looked beyond Anzu's then small and seemingly fragile frame, to the figure of his master behind her.

Everything was going according to plan for Marik and his master, they would get this girl to do the dirty work for them and then kill her when it was done. But what they didn't know was that she was the flaw in their plan, for not even they could see that she would grow to love someone; the pharaoh's son Atem.

I know it's taking me ages to update, but bare with me ' sorry about the shortness of this chapter I'll make the next one longer and I'm beginning to work on my other stories again

Till next time Toodles

Asuka2004


End file.
